


Sepanjang Perjalanan Pulang

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika prediksinya benar, pria ini tengah ikut membaca Maruo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepanjang Perjalanan Pulang

 

 

Musim panas menyambangi Tokyo.

Shouyou berlari dari arah tangga stasiun dan buru-buru menjejalkan diri di antara banyaknya penumpang kereta menuju kampung halamannya. Seperti yang telah ia duga sebelumnya, ia tidak akan duduk. Shouyou berusaha melonggarkan tali ranselnya—berusaha untuk menariknya ke depan—sebab satu majalah komik pesanan adiknya belum ia amankan di dalam tas. Tetapi, ia sadar perbuatannya bakal mengganggu penumpang lain. Jadi, di kali kedua percobaannya, niat itu diurungkannya.

Shouyou perlu menerima kenyataan lain bahwa ia tidak bisa meraih selongsong besi tempat tangannya biasa menggantung. Bukan karena pendek, tapi sesak. Ia berdiri selama beberapa menit di dalam kereta, di depannya seorang pria paruh baya tengah mengobrol dengan wanita yang ia duga sebagai istrinya. Di kiri-kanannya, dua orang perempuan yang tengah asyik memainkan ponsel sembari tertawa-tawa sedang di belakangnya seorang lelaki jangkung yang menikmati musik lewat _headphone._

Kaki shouyou menandak kecil di lantai kereta. Ia mengintip jam di ponselnya, kereta baru jalan selama delapan menit tapi rasanya seperti berjam-jam. Ia pegal. Shouyou sebenarnya tidak selemah itu, tetapi kakinya cedera pasca pertandingan voli antaruniversitas. Melompat terlalu tinggi, salah posisi ketika mendarat. Hanya cedera ringan, tapi berdiri lama-lama membuatnya sedikit capek.

Ketimbang melangutkan hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya sakit, Shouyou memutuskan untuk membuka majalah komik pesanan adiknya. Ia merobek segel plastik dan menyelipkan bekasnya di saku celana. Majalah komik untuk anak laki-laki. Ia heran mengapa Natsu tidak pilih komik untuk anak perempuan. Lebih imut dan terlihat manis ketika digenggam anak perempuan seusianya. Tapi syukur, bisa memalukan juga kalau dia membuka-buka majalah komik _shoujo_ di dalam kereta.

Ada beberapa judul yang ia kenal, sisanya hanya sempat dengar dari mulut orang sekilas. Meletakkan kedua jempolnya di ujung buku dan membukanya seperti membelek sesuatu, ia membuka-buka halaman dengan asal. Kemudian matanya berlari ke daftar isi, ia memutuskan untuk membaca komik yang dikenalnya. Maruo. Serial ninja yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan tuntasnya.  

Matanya mendarat di panel pertama. Sedikit bingung, karena dia tidak mengikuti edisinya secara berkala.

“Kok jadi begini,” desisnya.

Shouyou membuka halaman demi halaman, hingga pada kali ketujuh ia membukanya, ia merasakan ada yang janggal. Ada yang pernah bilang, apabila sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang bahkan dari kejauhan, siapapun bisa merasakannya. Shouyou merasa tengah diperhatikan oleh orang di belakangnya.

Shouyou memutar lehernya sedikit, hanya beberapa derajat sampai ia bisa melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Rupanya masih pria yang sama—rambut pirang, berkacamata, dan mengenakan _headphone._ Tingginya rupanya begitu menjulang, Shouyou bisa melihat matanya yang jatuh ke majalah yang dipegangnya.

Jika prediksinya benar, pria ini tengah ikut membaca Maruo.

Shouyou membuka halaman majalahnya lagi, kali ini dia membaca dengan lebih pelan. Ia akan menunggu selama sepuluh detik sebelum membuka halaman yang baru sebab ia khawatir jika orang di belakangnya belum selesai membaca. Ia pun menyingkirkan telunjuk yang digunakannya untuk menunjuk deretan huruf ketika membaca. Berbagi bukanlah hal yang buruk, sepertinya.

Seperti sihir—atau barangkali, dia yang mengada-ada—Shouyou bisa merasakan kedip takjub dari pria asing di belakangnya, juga decak-decak kecil yang lepas ketika melihat adegan pertarungan. Mungkin dia seorang penggemar komik atau semacamnya? Shouyou tidak tahu.

Shouyou berusaha menahan kikik, tapi, _boy,_ dia gagal.

Namun pria itu tetap membaca dan tidak memedulikan apakah Shouyou sadar bahwa dirinya tengah ditebengi. Shouyou kini tiba di halaman terakhir dari serial Maruo, ia yakin pria itu kecewa.

Panel terakhir dari komik itu adalah wajah tokoh utama yang disorot secara dekat, tidak banyak balon kata dan bacaan. Akan tetapi, pria itu nampak tengah menganalisis sesuatu jadi, Shouyou membiarkan majalahnya terbuka lebih lama.

Bahkan ketika kereta melewati terowongan.

Dalam kegelapan yang sesungguhnya remang, Shouyou memutar lehernya lagi. Kali ini ia mendongak dan matanya bisa menangkap kilap kecil dari ujung kacamata pria di belakangnya. Ia hanya ingin tahu seperti apa rupanya, mumpung remang dan dia masih melamun. Shouyou tidak percaya, pria itu masih tetap memelototi halaman majalahnya meski remang.

Selang beberapa detik ketika melewati terowongan, Shouyou masih menatap wajahnya. Lalu, dalam detik yang tidak direncanakan, pria itu sadar dan menjatuhkan matanya di mata Shouyou. Sama-sama kaget.

Musim panas membuat tenggorokan Shouyou kering. Atau pria ini penyebabnya?

“Yo.” Keduanya mencicit.

 

 


End file.
